


[旭润]禁脔

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Ashes of Love (TV), 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M, 兄弟年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent





	[旭润]禁脔

·1·  
层层叠叠的丝绸帷幔之下，隐约能看见那人形起伏。  
旭凤方进入这间屋子，便见到了那被他将手腕分开拷在床头的人。  
衣不蔽体，瘦的似乎脱了形态，遮盖不住的胸膛上满是伤痕。  
他一点也不心疼，因为床上那人的伤全是他制造出来的。  
旭凤扯开帷幔坐在床沿，他现在可以很平静的看着润玉了。  
从最开始的愤恨施虐，到如今的淡然，却是经历了几千年的时光。

“唔。。”  
“你醒了。”旭凤没什么语调起伏，似只是在陈述一个事实。  
“。。”润玉并无表情变化，他方从沉睡中醒来，总是发现了旭凤，表情仍很平淡，“这次又是什么招数。”  
“这次——”旭凤看着面前这个自他上次施虐后便昏睡了三年的人，“你走吧。”  
润玉眼睛不敢置信的睁大，他颤抖着问：“你说什么？”  
“我说，够了，我放你自由。”旭凤松开了他手腕的束缚，转头不再看他。  
润玉这时缓过神来了，他颤颤巍巍地将薄衫拢紧，下榻，脚步虚浮地向外迈去。  
他现在灵力全失，连废人也不如，出去了便是魔界统治的天下，倒不知该如何生存。旭凤平淡地看着那单薄的背影跌跌撞撞地踏出了他的魔尊殿，，心中略嘲，并无一丝怜惜。

纵使知道这前方便是万丈深渊，润玉仍是在前行，因为他知晓，他没有其他选择的余地，而让他继续呆在那带给他仅有屈辱的地方，他是万万不愿意的。  
“咳咳。。”润玉将掩唇的手拿下来，意料之中的看到了一片血红。  
他这具身体，倒不知还能苟延残喘多长时间。  
润玉伸出左手，试图凝聚出一丝灵力来拭去右手的鲜红，却发现，此时竟是连一丝灵力也汇聚不出了。  
“呵。”润玉自嘲一笑，从衣袖上扯下一块纱来，细致地擦拭着右手的脏污。  
白的纱，白的手。  
呈现在旭凤面前的，就是这一幅着色甚淡的画。  
画中人身形极端清瘦，几乎要撑不起那单薄的纱衣。此时他正仔仔细细地用一块纱巾擦拭着右手。细而长的手指根根白皙如玉，纵使染上了血色，却也有种妖冶的好看。  
旭凤心头微微一动，皱了皱眉，随即便继续观察着水镜中的人。

终于，血迹被擦拭的一干二净。  
润玉正欲将手中的纱巾掷去，却不料被一只粗糙的手禁锢住了左手腕部。  
“哟，这不是我们曾经高高在上的天帝陛下嘛！”来人轻佻地勾起润玉的下巴，手指摩挲着润玉细嫩的腕部肌肤。  
润玉推开对方搭在自己下巴上的手，面色微冷。  
“松开。”  
“哟，还真当自己是高高在上的天帝啊，哈哈，告诉你吧，现在，早就是我魔界的天下了！”  
“松开。”润玉并不投给这小人目光，他眼神平视前方，语调无一丝起伏。  
“诶哟，我还就不松手了，你能那我怎么样还！”面带淫邪，邪魔看着面前纵使衣不蔽体却仍端着一副清高姿态的人，心中燃起邪火。  
“。。”他确实无法拿他怎么样，因为现在的润玉连一个普通凡人都不如，何谈妖魔？  
“哈，没能耐了吧！”不顾润玉的挣扎，邪魔一手圈住他极为细瘦的腰，迫使润玉靠近他。  
“哎呀，平日里都被天帝陛下您这副清冷的样子给吓住了，都没能注意到你生了这样一幅好容貌。多亏了我们魔尊陛下，也不知，你这外人面前清高自持的天帝，怎么取悦我们魔尊陛下呢？”邪魔一边凑近润玉耳边说着，一边手抚着他颈项缓缓向下滑去。  
“如今魔尊陛下怕是玩腻了你了，那么，也该轮到我们了吧！”话语刚落，邪魔正欲啃噬上去，却只觉面前划过一道光影，便发现自己化为了灰烬。  
润玉看着面前方才轻薄了他的邪魔灰飞烟灭，眼睫微敛，默不作声的继续向前走去。

水镜前的旭凤手中的酒杯，不知何时被他捏碎了。

·2·  
荆棘遍地。  
润玉本未曾注意到自己步入了这片荆棘丛生的地域。  
直到他感觉到脚心的刺痛。  
鞋底很薄，荆棘刺很锋利。  
它们刺穿了鞋底，紧接深埋入血肉之中。  
润玉并未停下脚步，这些疼痛于他而言，并不算什么，他能忍。  
毕竟这千年来的痛，他都熬过来了。  
不过他高估了自己身体的承受能力。  
虽麻木于痛楚，但肉体上的伤仍在不断加剧。随着他一步步向前不停歇地走着，倒刺越扎越深，脚底的伤口越发狰狞。  
血浸湿了鞋底，印在地面。  
润玉本还想继续向下迈一步，却恍然发现，似乎因为失血过多，双腿很是绵软，他失了继续行走的气力，颓然倾倒下去。  
身板单薄的男子瞬间皱紧了眉头，唇角淌下一丝蜿蜒的血。  
竟是将舌尖咬破了。  
膝盖猛地磕撞在这荆棘上的滋味，倒是难以承受的紧。润玉倒还有闲心打了个趣，他试图站立起来，却是在半途，又跌倒了下去。  
索性这次没有直接摔在这荆棘丛中。  
他被人接住了。  
是旭凤。

自润玉出他宫殿，旭凤便一直在水镜中观察着他，本是一时兴起，想看看这人在这番天地该如何生存，会是如何个凄惨的模样，会不会打破他那一向冷淡的表情。  
却没想到，这人竟会被那种下等邪魔欺辱。  
这是他从未料到的。  
或许是他低估了这位先天帝风骨的吸引力，又或许是他高估了润玉如今的身体状况——他以为至少润玉还是能治得了这些小喽啰的。  
不过，让他最意外的，却是在看见那邪魔对润玉动手动脚的时候，旭凤心中竟燃起了一股诡异的怒火。  
直到灭了那邪魔的形神，都是身体动作先于内心的。  
在旭凤还未反应过来之时，他就已经动手拍散了那邪魔了。  
这样不对。  
旭凤压下怒气，他该是恨他兄长的，纵使这么多年的折磨让他消了气，他仍是恨他的，不该因看不下去他被那般邪魔欺辱而动怒啊。  
然而在他说服自己，他只是因为看不惯那低劣的邪魔才出手之后，再看向水镜时，便见着了润玉那般模样，他下意识的穿透水镜，将润玉揽在了怀里。

怀中人面无血色，摇摇欲坠。  
来不及多想，旭凤将半昏迷的人横抱怀中，向远处掠去。

·3·  
鞋底的布料和皮肉黏在一起，难以分开。  
旭凤粗略地查看了一下润玉的伤势，方才发现这人的身体比他想象中还要虚弱得多。  
他试图将润玉的鞋脱下来，却因为昏迷中的人因疼痛而蹙起的眉头止住了手上的动作。  
失去意识的润玉没了清醒时那般忍痛的本事，现在倒是实诚的紧。  
旭凤仔细观察了一下润玉的表情，在他略放松时猛地将鞋扯下。  
“唔。。”润玉霎时被疼痛逼得清醒了过来。  
脚底果然一片狼藉。  
旭凤没有因润玉的清醒而放缓手下的动作，他紧接着震散润玉的亵衣亵裤，开始查看起他膝盖上的伤势来。  
护体灵气的消亡使得润玉的身体很是脆弱，被荆棘刺出的血洞很深，纵使能堪堪止住血，怕也是要受上一番罪了。  
不过，他倒是从未亲眼见到润玉这般露出双腿的模样。  
“你。。又要做甚。”总算是蓄足了说话的气力，润玉的声音轻而缓，明显虚弱不堪。  
“。。看看这高傲的天帝陛下，居然连走几步路都能伤成这般模样。”旭凤避开润玉看向他的视线，眼神飘忽，手下的动作也不自觉停了下来。  
意料之中的嘲讽，润玉不再言语，他有些费力地挪动早已痛到麻木的腿，想要撑坐起来，却发现，旭凤牢牢地控制住了他的动作。  
“旭凤，何故如此惺惺作态，你心里本就恨着我，又缘何委屈自己带我回来呢。”润玉自觉挣脱不开，便放弃起身，只是在旭凤允许活动的范围里翻了个身，屈膝侧卧。  
“我不过是突然又不想放你自由了，就这么放你离开对你实在太仁慈了，而我并不想对你仁慈。”旭凤克制着脑海里突然浮现的那一丝在他看来很是不可思议的念头，像是只为了说给自己听一般，低声言道。  
“。。”果然。润玉想，他早该猜到的。那种所谓的自由，本便不是他这种罪人可以奢求的。  
“你这是。。”看着旭凤的手欲覆上自己的膝盖，润玉嗤笑，“我不需要。”  
旭凤完全无视了润玉的拒绝，径自握住面前纤长苍白的腿，输送着转化后的灵力。这血色终究是晃眼得很。  
“我不需要。”润玉垂眸，同时腿使力挣动。  
旭凤不作声，只是手圈握地更紧了。  
润玉静默了一会，突然猛地伸手欲扯开旭凤，却是被旭凤死死地扣住了细瘦的腕子。  
旭凤定定地看着润玉，手上的力气不自觉的加大，直到他听见润玉那丝微不可闻的闷哼，才发觉润玉被自己禁锢着的手腕早已布上了一圈可怖的青紫色，竟是一不留神被他给折断了。  
他立马放松了手里的力道，便见润玉用另一只手虚虚环握住受伤的左腕，歪向另一侧小声而急促的喘息，似乎是痛的厉害了。  
“你。。”旭凤略感不知所措，他僵在原地，显得很是尴尬。  
“如果这就是你所谓的不仁慈的话，是不是太过简单了？”今日终究是被气到了，润玉话中不自觉的开始有些冲。他一面喘息着平复四肢传来的疼痛，一面还不忘挑着旭凤的怒火。  
“。。当然不是，只不过我今日不想与你多做周旋罢了。”旭凤眼神有些漂移，不太愿看向润玉。  
“呵，你和我这个阶下囚作什么周旋，有必要吗？有什么刑法直接使出来不就是了。”润玉嗤笑一声。  
“你！”旭凤只觉被激的火气，可当他和润玉对视，却又不知为何完全下不去手，下一秒他便拂袖离去。  
润玉看着他离开的背影，轻嘲一笑。

不对，不对！他看润玉那般虚弱的模样，为何会下不去手？  
明明以前从未有过的。  
旭凤苦恼地抓住了鬓发。

·4·  
呵，怕是又有什么新招了吧。  
润玉讽笑，他望了望有些结痂的伤，再看看腕上新添的青黑色，良久未言，最后猛地将左手腕接了回去。  
“唔——”他咬住泛白的下唇，试图抑住示弱的痛呼声，却仍是没忍住从嘴角溢出了一丝呻吟。  
动了动纵使疼痛异常，但总归算是接好了骨的手腕，润玉呼出一口气，又躺了回去，他太累了。  
也太痛了。  
若不是他欠着旭凤，这样的日子，润玉早便不想过了。  
拖着这样的身体，苟延残喘的活着，又有什么意义呢。

这是第几日了。  
啊，他其实早就不记得时间了，不是吗。  
润玉心中嗤笑，过去旭凤日日会折磨他，如今倒不知打着什么主意，又是放他自由，又是几日不见踪影的。  
白衫青年借力坐起，却在裸足刚触碰到鞋时，眉头微蹙。  
润玉静默了一会，心中再次唾弃了一番这破败的身字，忍着痛站了起来。  
终归还是能行走的。  
他一步一顿地走到桌前，看着上面摆着的灵酿，为脑海中闪过的那一丝念头自嘲——纵使失了灵力如同凡人，但他终归仍是个仙啊，难道如今竟也开始向往凡间那套“一醉解千愁”的说法了吗。  
可纵使心中这般嘲讽着自己，润玉却并未停止倒酒的手。  
晶莹的酒液缓缓流出细颈的玉瓶，落入酒杯之中。  
倒了约莫半杯，润玉便搁下了手，他拿起酒杯，正准备饮下，却没想到左手开始不受控制的抖动。  
润玉定神，试图稳住左手，良久，终成徒劳。  
酒杯终是脱了手，润玉只觉悲凉漫上心头，眼前猛的一黑，得亏他用右手支撑住自己，才没跌倒下去。  
呵呵。  
他紧闭双眸，无声的笑。  
这样活着还有什么意思？一滴泪顺着眼角滑落，润玉维持着笑容，睁开双眼，见到了桌上的碎瓷片。  
酒杯碎了啊。他后知后觉的拿起一片瓷片。  
似乎是因为方才他的力不从心，才让这玉瓷杯摔碎了啊。润玉忽然敛了笑容，他握住瓷片的手缓缓收紧。  
感受到棱角嵌入皮肉中的痛，他却并未停下收紧的手，直到血流从掌心蜿蜒着滑下他的手，缓缓下滴。  
“你这是做什么！”旭凤本纠结于自己的情感，这些日子不敢见润玉，仅是在水镜中观察着他，怎料今日竟出此事，见此情此景，他再忍不出，出现在了润玉面前。  
见润玉未曾因他的话止住动作，旭凤猛地上前一手握紧润玉的手腕，一手用力向外扒他扣紧的四指。  
润玉并未言语，只是无声的抗拒着旭凤的动作。  
“你！”见润玉反倒是更加用力的攥紧拳头，旭凤只觉怒火一阵上涌，他猛地抬头看向润玉，却发现这人表情无一丝变化，甚是都没有看向自己。  
旭凤气得嘴角都在微微抽搐，他骤然出手，砍在润玉后颈。  
将昏迷的润玉揽在怀里，旭凤连忙将他手扒开，果不其然见那瓷片早已深嵌肉中，他将人抱回榻上，小心翼翼地将瓷片取出掷到一旁，施了灵力治愈了伤口，遂坐在床榻边端详着失了意识的人。  
鬼使神差的，旭凤伸手拂去了润玉顺着额角滑落的汗，在他反应过来自己在做什么时，猛地顿住了——  
不对！这种情感不该生出来！  
旭凤猛地将手下移扣住了润玉纤细的脖颈，逐渐用力。  
杀了他，杀了他就好了！  
眼见着润玉逐渐无法呼吸，头本能的上仰试图缓解窒息的痛苦，就快要彻底喘不过来气时，他才恍然恢复了理智。  
他在做什么？旭凤赶忙松开双手，看着润玉略显急促的喘息着。  
面上略有潮红，许是因呼吸不畅而染上的，发丝潮湿的贴在面颊两侧。  
视线突然定在了润玉眼角那滴未干的泪上，旭凤沉默了。  
他定定的看着润玉，良久，方释然一笑。  
像是打开了什么闸门，某种被压抑已久，被深深掩盖的情绪彻底涌了上来。

·5·

耳边似乎有什么声音。  
润玉缓缓睁眼，便见了坐在他床边的旭凤。  
“你醒了。”有些踌躇着不知如何开口，旭凤只能艰涩地说出这三个字。  
润玉蜷了蜷右手，并未感到疼痛，他将右手举起，也未见到一丝伤痕。  
“你手上的伤比腿上的轻很多，索性那瓷片未嵌入过长时间，我方才帮你治了伤。”旭凤拉过润玉的手，放在自己掌心轻轻摩挲着。  
润玉的视线从手上缓缓上抬，望向旭凤。  
旭凤同他对视，话到嘴边却又憋了回去。  
他不知该如何开口。  
对润玉说，我似乎一直便喜欢着你？还是对他说，我之前只是用锦觅做挡箭牌掩饰我对你这般禁忌的感情，骗了他人也骗了我自己？  
但润玉打断了他的胡思乱想——  
“何必如此。”润玉将视线从旭凤身上移到别处，“治了又如何，仍旧要伤。”  
“。。”旭凤忽的沉默，他小心翼翼地看着润玉，柔和了一向冷硬的声线，“我以后不伤你了，可好？”  
润玉闻此言，轻瞥他一眼，并未多做表情变化，只是看着他，看得旭凤一阵心慌。  
“日后我再不伤你，我定好好待你，我们。。能再回到从前吗。。”旭凤拉过润玉冰凉的手，柔声开口，带着些他自己都没察觉到的祈求。  
“从前？”润玉嗤笑一声，将手从旭凤松松圈着的掌中抽了回来，“什么从前？你是指还想被我夺一次帝位，再残杀一次？还是说，这是你看着我如今这般模样，笃定我再打不过你，新想出的折磨我的法子？”  
“不！不是的，润玉，你听我说——”旭凤听他一句，便想起自己这么些年来对他的折磨一次，心也就绞痛一次。  
“不需要，你若是要处罚我，这便罚就是了，说什么回到从前？回不去了，我也没能力回去了。”润玉打断了他的言语，自我摒弃般的叹道。  
“。。”眼见着润玉完全误解了他的意思，然旭凤竟做不到鼓起勇气解释，“润玉。。”  
“你这般作态又是为何？你若是觉得我这么些年予你还清了，你便索性杀了我，也省的我再受什么屈辱，你若是嫌杀我脏了你的手，便放我离开自生自灭——”润玉实在看不下去旭凤这番作态，索性与他对视开口。  
“不，我不会放你离开！再不会了！”旭凤猛地出声打断了润玉，放他离开，他才刚刚正视自己对他的情感，怎能放他走？  
“那你就杀了我！”  
“不可能！”  
润玉翻身回去，不再开口，也不再看向旭凤。  
旭凤的手握紧了又松开，松了又紧，他深呼一口气，努力装作平静道：“我知晓兄长此时听不进我的言论，可你要知道，我确实是肺腑之言，”  
他仔细观察着润玉的表情，却失望地发现并无一丝变化，这才无奈的继续说下去：“纵使你不相信，但我以后确实会好好待你，不会再如从前了。”  
只怪我醒悟的太晚。旭凤内心苦笑，不出所料还是没见到润玉对他的言语有一丝一毫的反映，他开始有些气恼自己方才怎得不直接向润玉道出真情，可他转念一想——他确实没什么底气向润玉说出这个字，尤其是在他伤他这么深之后。  
“你，好好修养，我总能想到法子，让你恢复的。”旭凤望着润玉瘦弱的背脊，眼中交杂着诸多情绪，终缓缓言道，再帮他拢了拢被子，遂不舍离开。

纤长的手指搭上了被旭凤拢至颈边的薄被，缓缓收紧。

·6·  
他这般七巧玲珑心，怎会察觉不出旭凤眼中的那份情意。  
可这不是笑话吗？一个处刑者对一名罪孽深重的犯人产生了可笑的感情？润玉自嘲嗤笑，他可以接受被施刑——甚至可以笑着受刑，可这些都是为了赎他的罪啊！现在呢？这是什么意思？旭凤爱上他了？这让他以后如何面对灵散的锦觅，如何面对世人！  
润玉闭紧了眼，疲惫卷着困意袭上心头。  
倒是希望这一睡就不用醒了。  
润玉临昏睡前勾了勾嘴角。  
但愿这一切都只是他的错觉。  
还有，他昏睡的次数，最近似乎越来越频繁了。

“润玉，润玉，醒醒，起来把药喝了。”  
朦胧间，润玉依稀听得到些声音，但眼皮却是无比沉重，几乎完全睁不开双眼。  
从旭凤的角度，便只见润玉长睫颤动不已，却终是未能睁眼看自己。  
发觉叫不醒润玉，旭凤看看手中的灵药，思虑片刻，便含住一口，俯身渡给润玉。  
意识未能完全清醒的人没有自我吞咽的能力，旭凤将润玉的唇包裹住，将口中含着的温热的汤药渡到润玉口中，再用舌抵住润玉无意识略启的口，不让汤药滑落嘴角，然如此这般，这在人臂弯搁着仰头吞咽汤药的姿势，却是最容易让受渡之人呛咳的，润玉自然也不例外。  
汤药顺着咽喉滑落，少许呛入了气管，他呛咳不止，倒是吓坏了旭凤，而润玉自己，也清醒了过来。  
“咳咳——”  
他趴扶到一边，一手捂住颈子，一手撑在床沿，待缓过气后，才反应过来，方才旭凤的动作。  
这是他万万不能接受的。  
旭凤的动作证实了他先前的猜想，可这是他绝对不会允许的！  
他可以接受旭凤处刑他，因为他自觉有愧，愧于锦觅，也愧于旭凤，可他全然无法接受旭凤竟会喜欢他！  
更无法允许自己沉沦在旭凤的爱情之中！  
想到此处，润玉默默垂首后退，直到脱了旭凤一臂可圈的距离。  
“快，润玉，你好不容易醒了，把药喝了。”旭凤并未察觉到润玉的退缩之意，他拿起汤药，欲将勺递给润玉。  
润玉沉默着反抗，他方才忽然想到了一个绝佳的法子——既然这一切的源头都出于自己，那么，他死了，不就一切都会回归正轨了吗？况且这么些年来，他的罪，也该赎清了。  
“来，喝药。”这回，旭凤看出了润玉无声的拒绝，他并未强迫他，只是继续将汤药向前递。  
润玉瞟了眼被旭凤递到自己唇前的药，默默地继续向后挪了一点。  
眼见着润玉对他的抗拒，旭凤气恼的却是这人怎的这般不注意自己身体，他舀起一勺汤药，凑近润玉，温声细语的问：“那我喂你好吗？”  
润玉发现避无可避，便抿紧了唇，泛白的唇色被他抿唇的动作逼得更为衰败，看得旭凤一阵揪心。  
旭凤将盛了汤药的勺子在润玉唇上滑动，试图找到突破口送入进去，却不想润玉如此坚定的拒绝于他，旭凤此时真叫是心急如焚：“你就算不愿听我的，也该为自己身体考虑一下啊！”  
润玉蹙起眉，唇仍是紧紧抿着，丝毫都未有放松之态。  
“你！”旭凤本就属火，天性易暴躁，今日润玉这般态度让他忍无可忍，他猛地捏住润玉下颚，迫他张开唇，却不料反是触到了润玉的逆鳞。  
这时的润玉又怎会允许自己同旭凤有任意的肌肤接触？他猛地推开了旭凤的手，连带着乘着汤药的碗也摔了下去。  
他意识到了自己反应过大，轻启唇瓣，却终是没说什么。  
“你！好，你和我犟是吧！”旭凤看看洒落的药液，深吸一口气，“好，好得很！”  
润玉见旭凤这般姿态，欲言又止，最后还是沉寂了下来——是的，旭凤对他这般态度才是正确的，就这样，就这样即可。  
“索性这药的量不止一碗，既然你自己不愿喝，那么便由我来喂你好了！”就在润玉安静下来的瞬间，旭凤猛地用术法禁锢住了润玉——在润玉还没来得及反应过来之时。

·7·  
完全动不了，全盛时期或许还能与旭凤有的一拼，可此时的润玉，却是连旭凤小小的禁锢之术都挣脱不了，他只能眼睁睁看着自己被旭凤揽进怀中，而那乘着汤药的勺匙也离自己越来越近。  
他明明几乎完全动不了，却还是非得抿住双唇，反抗自己，旭凤此时真真是拿他毫无办法，只得循循诱导：“兄长，我们不闹了好吗？你有什么气恼我的地方，先等你好起来了再说，好吗？”  
润玉闭上了双眼，他也只能反抗这一时，毕竟如今他气力消耗的很快，可让他这般承着旭凤的照顾，他真的是无福消受。  
感觉到润玉放松了抿着唇的力量，旭凤将匙沿抵住他的唇，缓缓提起匙柄。  
所幸，润玉总算是喝下了一些。  
不过，这却也给旭凤带来了一个难题。  
或许是因为清楚了自己的感情，曾经对润玉有多憎恨，他现在便有多喜欢，而过去一直下意识忽视的他家兄长的姣好容貌、削瘦身段，此时也在旭凤眼中无限放大了美好——尤其是当这晶莹的药液因未能完全吞咽下而顺着润玉的唇角滑落，带起潋滟光景的时候，最是让他难以忍受。  
旭凤暗自吞咽了好几次，只为了润玉那能使药液停顿积聚的锁骨窝，那随着润玉吞咽的动作上下滚动的喉结，以及他高仰的脖颈勾勒出的纤长而优美的线条。  
不知不觉，他们一个喂，一个咽，那碗汤药已然见底，而旭凤的跨间，也不知何时早已鼓起了明显的形状。  
润玉睁眼示意旭凤解开自己的束缚，却发现一直盯着自己的旭凤眼神似乎有些怪异，对视良久，旭凤才恍然醒悟，立即解开了润玉的束缚。  
方喘口气，无奈妥协之下，润玉才喝了那碗药，可如今要他心安理得的养伤生活，他是不会允许的。  
“旭凤，既然你准备放过我了，那不如索性放我离开可好？”润玉看向旭凤，并未发现旭凤下身的异常。  
“我——”听闻此言，旭凤只觉邪火愈盛，许是被某些不可言说的念头冲昏了头脑，旭凤猛地抓起兄长的手，“润玉，你这般七窍玲珑的心思，怕是早就看出了我的想法了，那么，你是否要给我个回应呢？”  
润玉为避开旭凤炽热的眼神，将视线下移，却不料让旭凤被衣物勾勒的极其明显的鼓起的某物猛地冲入了视野。  
他眉头立即蹙起，瞳孔因受惊而忽的放大，即刻反应剧烈的甩开了旭凤的手。  
“润玉！为何，为何——”被润玉的反应刺痛了双眼，旭凤只觉方才被他费力压下的邪火再度燃了起来，他死死扣住润玉的双肩，猛地摇晃，“你我本就该在一起的！龙凤相配才可呈祥，不是吗！”  
不是的！不是的！！  
润玉有些绝望的再度合上了双眼。  
果然，果然他的存在便是错误的！  
出生不被期待、毁了锦觅、毁了旭凤，如今、如今竟连赎罪都做不到了吗！  
不能，不能再待在这里了！  
“你说话，你说话啊！”润玉这般模样让旭凤焦急万分，他从下方靠近润玉，逼得他全然无法逃离自己的视线，却忽而见润玉眼角滑落了一滴剔透的泪。  
旭凤瞬间止住了摇晃着润玉双肩的手，他放松了力道，小心翼翼的开口：“润玉，没关系，你若是，你若是现在无法接受，我可以等，好不好！”  
旭凤，我是害得你失去了锦觅，失去了父母的人，你怎么可以，怎么可以。。。  
润玉不容拒绝的摇头，并不愿再多看旭凤一眼。  
早已顾不得下身的胀痛，旭凤此时只觉心痛无比，他恨，恨自己没有早些意识到这份禁忌的情感，恨自己折磨了润玉这么多年。。。  
“那，你先好好休息，我过些日子，再来看你。”旭凤仿佛失了魂般的退开，颓丧地离去。  
润玉并不多言，也并没有对旭凤的离开多做表示，只是缓缓动作着。  
那汤药也不知旭凤从哪里寻得的，他此时竟能感受到丝丝灵力了——纵使这些灵力反使得他对自己身体内部经脉的疼痛更加敏感——但总算是能够给予他一丝机会了。  
他必须离开，无论如何。  
旭凤的那份爱，他承受不起。

·8·  
平日里，这寝宫总是很安静，因为旭凤从不让其他人进入这里。  
虽说过去门外还有些人看守着，不过近日，似乎旭凤铁了心要让润玉感受到他的情意，便将一切象征着“禁锢”的物什皆取走了。  
不过这下反倒是方便了润玉。  
方便了他的计划进行。  
事实上，旭凤来看了润玉好几次，但或许是因为在这些日子里，润玉都表现得很平淡，并未有大动作，又或许也是因为上回被润玉的泪刺激到了，近期他并未逼着润玉直视自己对他的情感，只一心一意地翻阅古籍寻法子治润玉积久的伤。  
这给了润玉一次绝佳的机会。  
旭凤自那年之后，每年到了荼姚的忌日，总会去祭奠她。  
这年的那日，也快到了——这意味着，在那天，润玉绝对见不到旭凤。  
他便是打算着在那一天逃脱。  
希望这一日快些到来，润玉看着手心的脉络，缓缓握紧了拳。

或许上天总算是偏袒了润玉一次，这一日来的异常之快——中途旭凤甚至都没有出现过。  
看来他的打算是对的，旭凤定是在准备祭奠之物。润玉迅速更换着着装，许是因为即将摆脱这一切，心中难免生了些雀跃，竟有时间想着些杂七杂八的东西。  
虽说如今旭凤统一了六界，但他仍有力所不能及之处——域外之境，那里凶险异常，是魔龙一族的栖身之所，虽说是魔，却并不归属于旭凤的麾下。  
或许是因为龙性本傲吧。润玉系上了外衫的腰带，勒紧。  
他运了下灵力，保证自己这些天来蓄了足够行至域外的气力后，便迈出了这座安静的宫殿。  
他最后望了眼旭凤的宫殿方向，略有些迟疑，最后一狠心，转身遁去。  
他曾经是爱过他的——可却是早已放下这份无望的情意了。润玉暗自叹息。  
这一切反常，一旦自己离开了，便会回归正轨了。  
这么说来，其实他早该走了呢。润玉自嘲的笑了起来。

这么几天来，旭凤不眠不休的翻阅着记载着种种术法的册子，他全身心的投入在寻法子治疗兄长的身体之中，全然无心思顾及别的，而直到今朝，他才刚有些眉目。  
若是润玉在这，定会觉得十分眼熟，因为这正是记载着血灵子一术的那本禁书。  
旭凤正准备翻过记载着血灵子的那一页，突然瞟到了一句话，停滞了动作。  
“血灵子用至极处，辅以上神之心，可成起死回生一效。”  
旭凤愣了一下，脑海中浮现了一抹纤细的背影，他想了想，还是将这一页做了些记号。随后他继续下翻，却在见到下一页时欣喜地差些拿不稳册子——  
可算是让他寻着了，这法子使下去，润玉便定可以恢复了！  
旭凤将书籍胡乱卷起往袖中一塞，便急冲冲奔向了润玉的居所。

然而，满心欢喜的旭凤，却被生生泼了桶冷水。  
他死死盯着空了的床铺，喘息声慢慢加重，额头青筋逐渐暴起，他忽的传音魔界所有将领——  
“所有人，见废帝即刻通知我！”  
绝对，绝对不会让你逃开！

·9·  
旭凤拖着润玉的一只手，全然不再顾及他能否跟得上自己的速度，直奔禁宫而去。  
润玉只觉旭凤的手好似铁箍般扣死在自己手腕，松动全无，根本无法逃脱他的掌控。  
“你放我离开好不好！我求你了，旭凤，旭凤我求你了！”  
他离域外之境仅仅只有百米的距离啊！  
为什么，为什么要绝了他的路啊！  
他难道连想走都走不了了吗！  
“唔——”润玉被一股巨力甩到了床榻上，随后便觉一具壮实的身体欺压了上来，“旭凤！”  
“润玉，你非得气死我才开心是吗！”旭凤将润玉双手压制在他身体两侧，狠狠打量着身下这个不听话又不顾自己身体的人，“我那么千辛万苦的寻法子治疗你，就是为了给你气力逃离我吗！”  
润玉被绝望和痛苦充斥了头脑，全然不知所措，他缓缓蜷起了手，却在中途又放松了去，他避开旭凤的视线，内心百感交集。  
“你！”旭凤瞪了他许久，终是没能狠下心伤害他，“你自己好好想想吧！”  
他甩袖离开，同时没忘记下了个禁制在禁宫口。  
润玉缓缓撑坐起来，垂首不语，飘忽的视线突然停顿在了某处。  
似乎是旭凤落下的书。  
润玉这般想着，有些犹豫的取过那本书，翻了开来，在看到某一页时，瞳孔忽的放大。  
这。。这是！  
润玉的手有些颤抖着拿着书，看着被旭凤做了标记的一页，登时觉得心口涌上了彻骨的凉意。  
旭凤，果然，你是想留我下来，复活锦觅的吧！  
他缓缓的扣紧了手，书都被他捏出了些褶皱。  
半晌，润玉敛去了面上所有表情，默默地将书上的褶皱抚平了去，放回了原位。  
忽然，他将被子掀起迅速躺下去，并且向内侧蜷起身子，闭上双眼，缓下呼吸。  
略显急促的脚步声逐渐靠近，润玉默不作声地假作熟睡。  
果不其然，他感觉一只手伸了过来取过了那本书，随后便急匆匆的离去。  
润玉不自觉地扣紧了被沿，唇也不知何时早被他咬得苍白。

纵使心中残存着气恼之意，但终归是兄长的身体要紧，旭凤一寻满药浴的材料，便赶去了禁宫。  
在门口，他顿了一下，抬头望了眼禁宫的牌匾，左思右想，终究还是决定要给润玉个教训，便先不让他搬来与自己同住好了。  
见到润玉时，旭凤略有些疑惑，他总觉的润玉的面色比之他上回抓人回来时更加苍白了些许——可能是错觉吧。  
这般想着，他便拂袖幻化出了盛了灵泉水的木桶，用灵力将一百零八种草药皆融入这温热的水中，随后佯装冷硬的喊住了润玉。  
而润玉此次竟很是反常的配合着旭凤的动作，在他过来要拉他去浸药浴时，主动褪去了外衫。  
忽略了心头的疑惑，旭凤忙不迭的催促着润玉快些跨入桶中。  
“你，不出去吗？”  
润玉总算是开口了，从方才到现在的第一句话，纵使是叫自己出去，旭凤呼了口气，却仍是佯怒道：“我出去作甚，又想把我支走然后逃跑吗！”  
听闻此言，润玉顿了一下，随后便不再多话，径直跨入了桶中。  
这下旭凤倒是有些不自在了——他似乎总是控制不住自己的眼睛，老往那被水濡湿后紧贴着润玉的衣衫上瞟——暗恼自己怎得在润玉面前一丝定力都没有。  
“你好好给我泡到将药力都吸收了再出来，我就在屏风外面等着！”  
余光瞥到旭凤离开的背影，润玉心中暗自舒了一口气。

·10·  
眼见着润玉乖乖的浸了这么些天药浴，旭凤先前因他逃跑而腾起的怒气也渐不复存在，可他一直有种不祥的预感，却总是说不出来个所以然来。  
还有一个让他疑惑的点，便是润玉似乎并未见好转，反倒是以一种常人难以察觉的速度憔悴下去。  
啊，时间到了。  
意识到该是时候让润玉浸药浴了，旭凤将脑中旁的念头全部先搁置一边，捎上那一百零八种草药便赶往了禁宫。

“润玉，醒醒，该浸药浴了。”他轻柔地摇着润玉的肩。  
“嗯——”润玉只觉疲惫异常，他费力的睁开眼，见到旭凤的同时便知晓了他的来意，“我知道了。”  
搀扶着润玉起身，旭凤只顾着享受美人在怀的满足感了，却忽略了一点怪异之处——润玉似乎脚步愈发虚浮了，比之先前。  
帮着润玉褪下外衫，旭凤紧接着扶他进入浴桶，随后例行公事般的打开屏风，自己行至屏风后头。

听闻着身后细弱的水声，旭凤忽然觉得心头暖洋洋的。  
和他家兄长就这么过着，也挺好。  
就算润玉不会接受自己，但总好过他离开自己身边呐。  
“润玉。”心中想着，旭凤竟不自觉叫出了声。  
“嗯？”  
惊喜于润玉的回应，旭凤紧跟着试探喊道：  
“兄长？”  
“。。。嗯”  
良久，他方得到了润玉细小的回应，旭凤简直无法形容此时内心的喜悦，只能将这一切情怀付诸于一声声的呼唤上。  
“润玉！”  
“嗯。”  
“润玉！！”  
“嗯。”  
“兄长！”  
“。。。嗯。”  
“阿玉！”  
“。。。”  
纵使这声亲昵的称呼没了回应，旭凤却并不恼怒，因为他知晓润玉在屏风后听着，也知晓他的态度在逐渐软化——当然，这才是让旭凤最为欢喜的。  
“兄长，你可知晓，我先前对你所说的，皆是真心话，”  
“在那折磨你的日子中，我也很压抑，那时，我其实说不上来我为什么会感到压抑——我明明在‘报仇’啊，却为何感觉不到一丝快乐，”  
“可如今我知晓了——那是因为我一直喜欢着你，在我心底深处。我将对你的爱意压制下去，告诫自己你是我的兄长，我不能爱上你，日复一日的催眠着我自己，甚至后来，我好似真的忘记了对你的爱意，并将之全部投掷在锦觅身上，甚至对你有种莫名的抵触感，”  
“我现在是极为后悔的，我恍悟后的这些日子以来，常常夜不能寐，一闭眼，我便会回想起过去我对你施加的虐行。。。”  
旭凤深深吸了一口气，柔声道：  
“不过，索性我醒悟的不算太晚，没有彻底的失去你，现在，我只想和你一起安安稳稳的过日子——”  
“兄长，我喜欢你，你可愿意与我在一起？”

·11·完·  
止不住。  
泪水不断淌下来。  
润玉在屏风后无声的落泪。  
旭凤，旭凤！你为何，你为何不早日发现。。你这份爱，晚了三千年，整整三千年！甚至在我已经无力回天的时候。。  
旭凤，你不要再说了。。我求你，别再说了！  
他猛地用手捂住口，却仍是不小心让未能被止住的泣音泄出了一丝。  
“润玉？”这声细微的泣音未能瞒过旭凤的耳朵，他听闻这声后，下意识以为润玉是感动到泣下泪来，一时心跳难以平复，激动地冲到了屏风之后。  
却没想到，会见到让他永生难忘的场景。

血灵子是为禁术，以消耗自身血液为代价凝练灵气，最后得一剔透灵珠——名曰血灵子。  
润玉青丝散乱，眼下挂着未干的泪，脱力的靠在木桶一侧；他面上全无一丝血色，唇部干裂，腕部深深的口子仍在冉冉淌着血，而淡青色的药液也不知何时被染成了血色。  
在他身侧，漂浮着一颗莹莹冒着细微蓝光的珠子。  
“阿。。玉？”  
旭凤失神的唤到，他有些不知所措地跪下去执起润玉被割伤的手，输入灵力的同时用脸颊依赖般地蹭着。  
“你不会有事的，不会有事的。。”  
像个失了心骨的孩子。  
灵力的输入如沉大海般无一丝回应，旭凤的泪突然就涌了出来。  
“怎么会这样。。润玉。。怎么会这样！！”  
“没。。用了。。”努力地撑着最后一丝意识，润玉费力地伸起另一只手搭在旭凤的头上，缓缓抚摸着，喃喃，“旭凤。。我爱过你。。”  
旭凤低着头，明明周围静的出奇，他却好像完全听不见润玉的声音。  
他的视线完全被模糊了，却仍在不管不顾的输送着灵力，仍在用颊侧不断磨蹭着润玉冰凉的手。  
“旭凤。。这血灵子。。辅以我的心。。可以救回锦觅。。终是欠她的。。。”  
感觉到润玉搭在自己头上的手逐渐滑落，旭凤泪水涌得越发凶猛，他拼命摇着头，强忍着不发出崩溃的哭声。  
“旭凤。。忘了。。我。。。”  
头上的手彻底垂落了下去，旭凤终是泄出了一丝犹如小兽般的泣音。  
怎么会呢。。怎么可能呢！  
润玉怎么会死呢？不会死的。。他不会死的。。  
眼神空洞而茫然，他就着跪地的姿势，踉跄的爬到润玉身旁，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，将逐渐冰冷下去的人揽在怀里，眷恋的用下颚磨蹭着他的头顶。  
——血灵子一术，用至极处将抽干施术者半身血液。且一旦开始，不至其成形，不得终结。

...

“诶，听闻魔尊陛下现在日日要在冰室待上十个时辰呢！”  
“真的吗？怕不是陛下又在修炼什么术法吧！”  
“谁知道呢——”

【全文完】

·番·怕被打·外·  
感觉着怀中人渐渐回温的身体，失而复得的喜悦充斥了整颗心脏。  
旭凤将头靠在润玉颈窝，眷恋地依偎着。

幸好，他在整理润玉东西的时候发现了润玉娘亲给他留下了蚌珠；  
幸好，水族有此逆行血灵子术的秘法；  
幸好，他及时护住了润玉的身体；  
幸好——

幸好，还来得及。  
眼见着怀中人缓缓睁开眼睛，旭凤带着些忐忑与不安地与他对视。  
“旭凤。。？”堪堪苏醒的润玉第一眼便见了旭凤，“你不是失踪了吗？”  
“——嗯？”旭凤仍沉浸在心上人醒来的极度愉悦之中，乍闻此声，略作思考，便了悟一切。  
“嗯，我平安无事的回来了。”兄长的记忆，是回到了最初自己下界与锦觅相识的时候啊。  
也好，忘却这么多年的苦与痛，也是种解脱。  
“这样啊。。”润玉恍然发现自己与旭凤暧昧的姿势，红晕腾上了双颊，“旭凤，你这是。。。”  
意外之喜吗！见润玉这般模样，旭凤瞬间明了，润玉这是回到了还爱着自己的时候啊！  
上苍啊，你这是听到我的祈祷了吗！  
“润玉，兄长，我欢喜你。。”  
“！”润玉心头猛地一跳，缓过神来后，他眉眼含上了笑意，唇角漾出了极好看的弧度，“嗯，我也是欢喜你的。”

·番·补前车·外·  
蜷缩在阴冷潮湿的地牢墙角，肉体的疼痛让他思维变得极度不灵敏。  
以致于对旭凤刻意弄响的脚步声几近毫无察觉。  
“哟，怎么，成了废帝开始不适应了？”旭凤粗鲁地扯开润玉护着他自己的手，挑起他的下巴。  
润玉面无血色，微不可闻的发出了声轻咛。扣着他双手双脚的铁锁贴近皮肤的一侧有着倒刺，早已生生嵌入肉里，平日里不动还好，这下被旭凤一折腾，原先结好的痂又被生生刺开。  
“看着兄长这副模样，本尊可真是过瘾，”旭凤骤然凑近润玉，抵着他的鼻尖开口，“——想到当时锦觅的痛苦，我就恨不得直接杀了你！”  
“唔！”他的肩胛骨被刺穿了。  
“旭，旭凤，你既然这么说。。那就直接动手杀了我啊。”润玉被洞穿身体的剑径直钉入了身后的墙壁，却仍是面带傲气，抬眸不予退让地同旭凤对视。  
“你！”旭凤挑着润玉下颚的手转战到他的衣领，猛地使力近乎将他整个上身提离了地面，“我倒不知，你到这般地步还如此倨傲——”  
“你以为我就没有法子治你了吗——”  
润玉瞳孔猛地放大，旭凤猛地撕开了他的衣衫。  
“呵，笑话。”旭凤瞳中好似燃着烈火，他以一种极慢的速度将本就穿透润玉肩胛的剑继续推入，直致剑柄贴在他肌肤上，将他死死的困在剑与墙壁之间，“你就看好，自己这副耻辱的模样吧！”  
他使力一甩袖，润玉正前便出现了一面巨大的水镜，待涟漪散去，润玉便可直面自己的模样。  
旭凤俯身，带着凶狠地啃噬润玉的脖颈，在感觉到对方的排斥后，直接上手掐住了他的下颚，迫使他转到一边，以方便自己的啃咬。  
“你。。”被旭凤掐的言语艰难，润玉几乎说不出话来，但他见得到自己的模样——  
水镜中的人衣衫被粗暴扯散，裸露在外因被旭凤不时磨蹭到故而颤巍挺立的红缨，脖颈上被噬咬出的痕迹，就连因疼痛而冒出的冷汗都在此刻显得情色而淫秽。  
润玉只觉这场景不堪入目，他死死的闭上了眼，拒不接受这般现实。  
纵使心中有着恨意，但旭凤仍不得不承认，此时的他被润玉挑起了情欲，许是约清冷的人被蹂躏便越显得动人吧，总之润玉这般姿态让他几乎难以掌控自己。  
来来回回的舐遍了润玉颈部的肌肤，旭凤方才抬头，正欲欣赏润玉屈辱的神情时，却顿然发现他早已死死闭上眼睛。  
端着这副清高的姿态，殊不知你这般模样更想让人狠狠折辱！旭凤眸色愈发幽深，他猛地抽开了定死的剑，在润玉因突如其来的剧痛而睁开眼时，迅速闪身到他身后，贴紧了他的身体，迫使润玉不得不看着水镜中的自己。  
身后那炽热的棍状物死死的抵在臀部，润玉下意识拒绝去想那是什么，可旭凤却伸手抚上了他的胸膛，而那顶着他的物体也开始搁着衣衫缓缓动作起来。  
润玉不堪其辱地咬住了下唇，不欲多言。  
旭凤见他这般模样，更是觉得下体胀痛的厉害，他勾弄着润玉胸前红肿的乳头，从后咬住了润玉的耳垂。  
“唔！”莫名的感觉刺激的润玉猛地闭上了眼，却又因旭凤掐着他乳头的手猛地使力而被迫睁开，“旭，旭凤！”  
可算是寻着你的弱点了。旭凤恶意的想，他猛地一下吸吮润玉的耳垂，在他失神的同时扯开了自己下身的衣物，掀起了润玉的后摆。  
没了衣物的阻隔，润玉只觉那物贴紧了自己的身体，顶端还在时不时的溢出黏稠的津液，让他失神的同时只觉着一阵阵恶心。  
“哈啊——唔！”胸前的乳头猛地被捏紧，润玉还没缓过气来，便觉后穴被异物猛地刺入。  
“啧，我还没进来，你这淫荡的骚穴就已经这么湿了吗——”旭凤用手指开拓着润玉柔软紧致的后穴，同时将腿伸到润玉的腿下，逼得他全然无法依靠自己支撑身体。  
“旭，旭凤，你，你太过分——啊！”旭凤刺入他体内手指数的突然增多几乎让润玉喘不过气来，他只觉后穴被撑到满，几乎要撕裂了。  
“呵，润玉，你可真是个尤物，怕是谁也没见过，你被这般亵玩的模样吧——”估摸着差不多了，旭凤猛地将手抽出，在润玉细嫩的穴口还没来得及收拢时，便将自己已憋到饱胀的巨物猛地全根没入。  
“啊！！！”剧痛。比之先前旭凤仅仅刺入手指时的饱胀感，如今便是撕裂般的剧痛，润玉甚至险些喘不过气来，他几乎有种错觉，旭凤要将他自上而下捅穿了一般，“你，你出去，出去啊！”  
“呵，”听闻此言，旭凤反倒是恶意的向上顶弄了一下他，“这般折辱你的机会，我会白白浪费吗？”  
随即，旭凤便开始律动起了下身——被润玉湿润炙热的后穴包裹着的感觉，真真是无比美妙。  
让润玉唾弃自己的，是在旭凤最初几下的剧痛后，他竟觉一股难以启齿的快感从两人交合之处逐渐燃起，逼得他险些神志不清。  
他在心中告诫自己冷静下来，却终究缓不过神。  
“唔——”快感突然一下袭上头，冲的润玉险些放声喊叫。  
原来旭凤忽的捏住了润玉的下体，他凑近了润玉的耳畔，语气带着威胁：“你在想着什么？！”  
“你，你——啊！”润玉对情事向来了解的少，平日里也不是会自渎的人，这般被旭凤玩弄着前边，后方又被他不断顶弄着，直叫他难以忍受。  
旭凤一面继续顶弄着润玉，一面不忘爱抚着润玉的前方，只觉这小东西颤颤巍巍挺立起来的模样很是可爱。  
“没想到，平日里不曾注意——兄长竟是这般精致的不行的人物，就连它——”他一下扣紧了吐露着水珠的玉茎，“竟也这般好看。”  
“不，你快，快放手！”下体猛地被扣紧，润玉一下喘不过气，他此时也只得艰难的试图平复呼吸，妄想压下那股让他实在难堪的快感。  
“哦？好啊——”旭凤邪笑一声，听话的松了手，却在润玉刚刚略有些松懈之时猛地开始急速撸动着他的玉茎，同时下体也开始不断冲撞着身上诱人的躯体——  
“啊！！”猛地释放了出来，润玉下一秒便觉浑身无力，他疲软地靠在了身后人的肩上，头脑一片混沌，什么都反应不过来。  
感觉被润玉忽的夹紧，旭凤险些把不住津关，肩上一沉，他侧头看向倒在他肩上的润玉，登时只觉阴茎又涨挺了一圈——  
肩上的人汗水津津，颊上漫上的潮红遮盖了那失血的苍白，睫毛上挂着些水珠，像是哭了一般；唇间开合，呼出的水汽氤氲开来，这美色，真真是让人把持不住。  
旭凤低喘了几声，双手扶住润玉的腰，上下的体位使得他次次整根没入，舒爽到让他完全不想停下来。  
润玉靠在他肩上，却也没得安慰，他被颠的上下起伏，头磕得生疼，却仍是神志不清，却是下意识的夹紧了后穴。  
“啧。”旭凤被夹的一个激灵，他猛地加快了冲撞进出的速度，快感将近巅峰——  
“呼，呼——”将自己的津液尽数射入了润玉的腹中，旭凤方深深呼了口气，却仍是不愿抽出下体。  
“唔。。”滚烫的液体像水柱一般冲撞在内壁，润玉猛地皱了眉，“旭，旭凤，你够了吧，快，快抽出去。。”  
“嗯？”旭凤本就不想这般离开，被润玉这么一说，更是起了逆反的心思，他凑近润玉耳边，吐出让润玉崩溃的言语，“你这般极品的身子，我不把你喂饱，怎么甘心呢——”  
在润玉来不及阻止之时，旭凤便就着深陷在他体内的姿势，将润玉整个人翻转过来面对着自己，然后猛地将他压了下去——  
“我不让你腹中饱胀起来，是不会停的！”  
·································································  
“唔——”险些背过气去，伴随着旭凤忽然的抽出而溢出的津液让润玉负上了失禁般的感觉，羞耻感近乎完全淹没了他。  
可下一秒，他便被手上极端的疼痛给硬生生扯回了神志。  
旭凤竟是全然未顾润玉被倒刺勾住的手腕，将之径直按在了他头顶，锁链都被绷直了，更枉论润玉受的苦楚。  
“嘶——”几乎失去了发声的能力，润玉只得细小而短促地喘着气，他眼神空洞地定在上方漆黑的穹顶，铺天盖地的绝望压得他难以呼吸。  
眉头一皱，旭凤发现了铁链的碍事，他使剑横劈开两条被拉伸的锁链，将末端缚死了润玉的双手。  
自然也将铁箍上的倒刺顶到了更深处。  
啊，这双手会不会废了呢。润玉茫然地望着空中，似乎意识和肉体被分割开来了。  
眼见着他这般心不在焉的模样，旭凤的怒火再度上涌，他手上瞬间用劲，险些捏断了润玉细瘦的腕骨。  
感受到疼痛的刹那，润玉忽得张开了口，痛呼险些未曾忍得住，却又在咽处被堵了回去。  
还是会痛的啊。。润玉浅浅的勾起了干裂的唇角，笑得牵强而苦涩。  
看着润玉这般脆弱的模样，旭凤脑中划过了一丝怜惜，不过转瞬，又被恨意与情欲压了下去。  
他支着尚未疲软的阴茎又一次长驱直入，径直捅到了最深处。  
“叫出声啊，怎么，下面夹得我这么紧，上面却是连话都不会讲？”旭凤一面挺动着腰在润玉后穴肆无忌惮地抽插着，一面又因为润玉这般死气沉沉的模样而恼火，忍不住出言讥讽。  
润玉反应慢半拍地动了下眼珠，并无多大表示。  
“啧。”旭凤只觉自己的忍耐度已经快到极限了，他将润玉的双腿抬起，缠在了自己腰两侧，一手托着他臀部，一手揽住他的背，将人直接悬空抬了起来。  
忽得失了支撑，润玉不得不作出反应，他想想自己如今的处境，只觉屈辱而痛苦，恨不得一死了之。  
旭凤将人的手勾住了自己的脖颈，腰跨挺动，借着重力进入得更深。  
润玉咬紧了唇，他唾弃现在的自己，在起初的剧痛之后，如今竟有种酥麻的快感从身后被插入之处涌上了头，他甚至险些放声呻吟出来。  
四肢上的疼痛似乎反倒助长了快感的蔓延，甚至在旭凤整根抽出时，身体在叫嚣着让他再次进入。  
欲望和痛苦的折磨，让润玉全然承受不住，他如今浑身的重量都挂在了旭凤身上，根本逃脱不了。  
“怎么，你要是想我快些结束，就好好伺候我。”旭凤微微倾首，便凑近了润玉唇边，他说话间喷出的热气让润玉无所适从。  
“我，你想我怎么做。。。”快些结束吧，结束吧。。  
见着润玉妥协，旭凤唇角的弧度加深，他忽而将润玉的双唇一含，即触即离，言语在亲吻间飘到了润玉耳边。  
“好好夹住我，收缩会吧，什么时候伺候的我舒坦了，你也就可以解放了——”  
唇时不时被旭凤擒住，润玉并无机会开口，也没有说话的欲望。他被旭凤亲的后仰，眉头轻皱，终是妥协地开始缓缓收缩起了后穴。  
“嗯。。”旭凤被夹的一爽，险些津关失守，他暂且放过了润玉的双唇，凑近他耳畔，“兄长这名器，夹得我好紧啊。”  
润玉刻意忽视了旭凤的淫言浪语，只是聚精会神地把持着后方。  
见他这副姿态，旭凤惩罚性地猛力一顶，险些让润玉喊叫了出来：“别再装着清高了，叫出声吧。”  
被顶得失了气力，润玉恼怒地瞪了旭凤一眼，殊不知他此时的模样，眸中含水，双颊晕红，瞪人就好似在娇嗔一般。  
旭凤自是感受到了这一点，他倒吸一口气，阳具又涨大了一圈。  
“你！”旭凤的涨大，润玉自是第一时间便感受到了，他羞恼地惊叫出声，却被旭凤调情般的再次一顶，迫得说不下去。  
“你什么你，”旭凤又快速地顶弄了好几下，被润玉夹得这般紧，他就快忍不住了，“准备好啊，兄长。”  
话音未落，旭凤挺弄的速度便猛地加快，直戳的润玉上下颠簸：“我来了——”  
“啊，哈啊——旭，旭凤，不要，不要！啊——太，太快了。。啊！！”言语都被旭凤顶散了，润玉被强烈的快感冲击的失了清明，再顾不得什么别的了。  
“呼——”持续了好几秒的射津让旭凤长吐一口浊气，他看了眼失神的润玉，在心中默默唾弃了自己的把持力——真是被仇恨冲昏了头脑，对着敌人还能发情，罪过，罪过。  
随即将润玉放在地上，索性一不做二不休地拔出稍稍软下的巨根，听闻“啵——”的一声后耳根没忍住红了红。从怀中取出一颗夜明珠，直接塞入了润玉被撑到仍无法合拢的菊穴中，将津液尽数堵在了润玉体内，转身离去。

许久，润玉方才恢复了清明。  
感受到了腹部的饱胀感，润玉忽而笑了，笑着笑着泪便也淌了下来。  
真是淫荡，真是不堪。  
这副模样还有什么活下去的意义呢。  
润玉悲凉地合上了眼。  
但愿就此能一睡不醒吧。


End file.
